


Datamine

by Onus_Probandi



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Basically a fetish project, F/M, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onus_Probandi/pseuds/Onus_Probandi
Summary: Wherein which 9S takes control of 2B.(Non-con if you squint)





	1. Chapter 1

 

                She’s on her back.

                She’s _always_ on her back when they’re together, struggling to move or catch her breath as she clenched the sheets tightly between her fingers. She knows _why_ – he's the B model, he's the superior – but they’ve had intercourse three or more times before this and she’s always on her back or her knees or some other subordinate pose that she didn’t mind until just now.

                It’s a terrible time to process this as it threatens to slip away in a haze of pleasure that was quickly building in intensity. She can hear her fractured voice moan out nonsense, feel his breath on her skin as his head pressed against her shoulder while he works on her body. It’s distracting – an enjoyable distraction nevertheless – but she’s, unfortunately, latching onto the thought of her being on her back rather than enjoying it.

                Times and thoughts like this are what makes her hate the Scanner mentality, where she can’t even enjoy sex without the needling urge to analyze everything about the ‘how’ and ‘why’ of it. Hell, she’s in the middle of coitus with a partner she’s adored for a number of months and she can’t let go of a nonexistent power struggle.

                She lets out a frustrated groan that comes out muddled with all the other emotions she’s feeling at the moment. It’s more like a pathetic exhale from slightly parted lips that confused even herself as to its origins. 2B’s head raised up and his covered eyes roamed her soft pink face before fixing on her lips. Her silver hair stuck to the sweat on her skin, framing her rose-hued features in wisps of stark white. She moved her pelvis in time with his, meeting his thrusts with her own. This moment of indecency was brought on by spontaneity and they hadn’t much time to both remove the entirety of their clothing _and_ fully actualize their pleasure, choosing the latter over the former. Her skirt was pulled far enough above her waist to give him enough room to move against her without obstruction, her undershorts tossed into a corner, her coat undone -- her upper torso exposed -- and 2B was similarly stripped – his pants loose around his knees and his coat kept away from the mess they were making. They hadn't even had time to take their visors off, leaving both without a clear image of their partner’s eyes.

                He kept himself balanced on the edge of her desk by pressing his gloved hands against the surface on either side of her head. Her legs wrapped around his backside, pulling him closer to her core, urging for faster and closer contact to take her over.

                9S twitched urgently, a short, desperate squeal leaving her lips and her legs curling tightly around him. She was close, her eyes screwed shut and her nails digging into her gloved palm. 2B made a soft sound of his own in return, leaning down to bite the skin of her neck. He rocked his body against her, letting a set of short moans escape from deep within him.

                She came first, her back arching off the edge of her desk, her body twitching and writhing around his length as she shouted into her hand. Her head fell back, hair trailing wildly down her back and clothing pulled tight against her skin. 2B followed after her, biting down to muffle his own voice on the soft skin as he came. She was dizzy and warm, her body sticky with sweat and saliva.

                And all she could think of was how she was on the bottom.

                _Again._

* * *

 

9S trailed her fingers lazily across her screens, not fully committed to maintenance like she usually was. It had been _days_ since their escapade together in her room -- and by relation, her thoughts about why she was always on her back – and yet the thought refused to stop needling her brain at the worst possible time. This was one of those shitty times. 2B lay on his bed in a state of stasis, his overcoat folded over the back of a chair and a small portion of his upper arms exposed in the gap between the edge of his gloves and the edge of his sleeveless undershirt. B models were…distractingly well built and 2B followed that model type to the T.

                Maybe later she would blame the combination of two ideas for what she did next, but really, it was only one.

                Maintenance was the rare time when 9S was in control over _him_. His life was in her hands, his functions laid bare for her to tweak whenever needed. She did things that he couldn’t do for himself, ensuring his body was operating at the highest possible level. It was basic, idle work that was a large part of their partnership and eventual intimate relationship.

                Yet…it was powerful work…

                Her eyes flicked over to take in his prone form as he dozed in a state between wake and slumber. Eyes returning to the multitude of screens floating a few inches from her face. Her finger drifted idly into her mouth, her teeth biting down onto the nail. She began to jitter nervously as the plan began to unfold unbidden in her advanced mind. Normally, she would never consider something like this, but…it would be harmless fun…

                2B felt himself being led out of stasis by the sound her voice as she sang his name cheerily.

                “Too-b-ee. Wa-ke u-up.” He attempted to shake his head but found his neck stiff and unresponsive. He muttered weakly, his eyelids heavy.

                9S sat on his chest triumphantly, a screen floating as her hand messed with a setting.

                “9…S?” 2B groaned as his limbs refused to respond to his commands.

                “Maintenance is over, 2B.” The Scanner said distractedly, typing something in.

                “I…can’t move…”

                She gave a short hum of false interest as she continued to fiddle around. “Yeah. Don’t worry about it, 2B. I had to take away your independent motor functions in order for this program to work,” she said, scrolling with her finger.

                “W-what?!”

                She clicked her tongue sharply. “Now, see, you can’t be making all that noise…” Drawing her finger down, she limited the number of decibels he could produce, effectively silencing him. “Better.”

                He stuttered over her name in response.

                “Relax, 2B. I’m not going to hurt you.” 9S softly reassured, flicking a strand of hair out of her face. “I’m just going to play around with you a bit.” She closed the screen and touched the knuckles of her fingers to his temple, gently stroking his face.

                “W-what does that mean?”

                “Er…” Well, she hadn’t quite thought about that… “Oh!” Her lips spread into a devious smile, clearly an idea forming in her mind.

                She climbed off his torso to sit on the edge of the bed, opening up her screen again with one hand and slipping her hand underneath the waistband of her skirt. 2B’s eyes widened in confusion and interest before what she was doing moved out of his sight. He heard something thump against a wall softly and felt her shift a little.

                “Now…let’s see how you respond to this,” she said.

                He suddenly was possessed with the urge to kneel at her feet, his body lumbering to comply. She sat on the edge of the bed with her legs dangling, looking innocent as she hijacked his functions and forced him to his knees in front of her. His arms hung uselessly at his sides until she popped her lips. “Huh, gonna have to do something about that.”

                His arms twitched as she entered another command him to follow. He bent his arms behind his back, feeling heat rise in his belly unbidden.

                2B inhaled shakily, finding it hard to breathe with his arms bound. “Well?”

                9S grinned and parted her legs wide enough for him to set between. She had taken off her undershorts, leaving her womanhood exposed for him.

                Oh.

                “Why do you think I took all your motor functions except for your head?” 9S teased, lifting her skirt a tad higher.

                He said nothing, leaning forward and wetting his lips. He pressed his mouth against her inner thigh, inhaling the softly musky scent emerging from her core. She shuddered, bracing herself on the bed with her hands. 2B trailed his tongue along her thigh, languidly indulging in a whisper of her taste before making his way closer to her. The smell drifted into his olfactory senses, sweet and heavy as his mouth drew closer to where he was strongly compelled to devour. A shiny trail of fluid reflected off of the silky skin and she began wiggling in pathetic anticipation.

                He inhaled, touching the tip of his tongue to her sex, dragging the muscle up the organ. 9S bit down on her lips, legs curling back as she grew tenser. 2B ran his tongue around it, lavishing it with trails of saliva, tasting her and leaving her wetter for further commands. He had no doubt that she would demand him to use his fingers later on, as she had an affinity for that form of foreplay.

                Her breath caught in her throat as he sucked on the small nub of flesh crowning her genitals, alternating between using his tongue or the suction of his mouth to meet her demands. 9S began to writhe in time with his admittedly passionate licks and sucks, a moan building in the back of her throat.

                She swallowed it along with a pool of spittle threatening to spill from her mouth in the form of drool. 2B held nothing back, devouring her clitoris in a loving but rough manner that spoke volumes to his irritation at her. He wasn’t mad at her, per se, but was _this_ really the best she could come up with in terms of asking him to go down on her? If asked, he would gladly do whatever she pleased, as her happiness meant more to him than his own.

                9S groaned, leaning forward to grind her hips against his skilled mouth. The Battler tugged at the bundle of nerves with his lips, causing a louder sound to tear its way out of her in the form of disjointed words.

                “…ngh…” she bit down on her hand in desperation, unable to control the rest of her body as she twisted and writhed in time with his intensity. “Ah…2B…”

                He thrust his tongue into her, letting his anger flash for a moment as he lashed her insides, taking pleasure from her loud cry of surprise. She cried again weakly, her voice cracking into a high-pitched wail. She dragged her fingernails against her lips, attempting to silence herself but failing pathetically. “N-N-No on-one told y-you to do t-th-th-that…” she complained, clenching her legs together and shuddering.

                He didn’t say anything, being otherwise occupied, but continued his exploration into her.

                She was sweet tasting, her flavor interrupted by a slight bitter twinge. He twisted his tongue, dragging along her walls and feeling her tremble as she tried to hold in her more lewd sounds. She inhaled shallowly through her nose, her hands firmly pressed against her mouth. She was close and he knew that, and he also knew that he should be a little gentler with her.

                Yes, he knew that. But this is what she wanted him to do and he felt nothing in him telling him otherwise.

                9S threw her head back, legs clamping around his shoulders as she let out a shattered cry, head falling back and hands clenching her arms for support. He jolted back as she began to come, her artificial body shaking.

                He sat back, waiting for her to finish as he realized an important exclusion from his form.

                He wasn’t aroused.

                To clarify, he felt aroused at the current situation and the sound of her voice as she orgasmed, but his body sure as hell didn't show it. It's probably part of her little game, now that he thought about it.

                It was cruel, but if this was her hedonistic game, he would play.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this and yet I'm only 2/3 done ;-; please save me.

She’s a sick, hedonistic bitch sometimes.

  
He knows that's terrible to say about her, but what else can he say about the way she devours him, punishes him, dominates every inch of his body with her devilish ways? Out of the corner of his eyes, he catches a glimpse of a small halo floating an inch or two above his head in the mirror.

  
Subjugation. 

She's treating him like one of the machines, not her partner or superior, but something to be controlled, prodded and played with until she's taken her fill of satisfaction at his humiliation and pleasure at his touch.

She runs her hands over the soft skin of his penis, prodding his male attachments as if it was a flaccid piece of meat instead of a part of him. He can feel arousal attempting to peek through the thick haze she has hanging over him, but not even emotional desperation can break her focus. He can't help the fact though, that if he was in control of his body, he would have came moments into her newfound control and confidence.

She's beautiful like this, and as much as he complains about it, he wants her to hurt and control him.

She lazily twirls her finger on the sensitive skin between his thighs, seemingly lost in thought as she tried to invent more punishment. Clearly, he was enjoying it, which sort of put a damper on her fun but made her twitch a little in between her already moist thighs. 9S licked her lips, jabbing his dick with slight irritation and coming up on her knees to straddle it between the soft flesh lining her thighs.

She squeezed her legs together, watching his eyes as they rolled back before finally falling shut as a soft groan built up in his chest, unable to be released through his locked lips. 9S rubbed herself against the shaft, giving off her own moan as she adjusted her bodily settings with a lazy finger. She shivers for a moment, reaching down between her thighs and prying the folds of her vagina open, a warm trail of fluids catching onto where her fingers met hot flesh.

2B twitched violently at the phantom sensation he gets from watching her perform such acts, the heat in his body suddenly growing painful. He draws in a tight breath, as if he could almost feel her small fingers on her own vagina, feel the hot lubricant trail down his thighs.

He needs to rub his legs against themselves, grind against the seam of his pants, anything, something to create pleasurable friction between his thighs. A groan escapes his lips pathetically, trailing off into a low whine at the strange feeling in his body.

Nothing he currently had installed would give off such strange sensations, his body twitching underneath the stiff appearance he had to keep up under her previous game.   
She hadn't done anything about him being able to move, as that would ruin her game, but she could at least let him move his legs. 

This new brand of torture was too far though, he thought, watching her slowly lower her hand to her clit, lips spread into a devilish grin, teeth grazing her bottom lip in an unconscious display of her normal shyness and timidity. She still was embarrassed, he realized as the sensation throbbed as...if...waiting…

Oh.

So it seemed that she wasn't violating him. Rather, it was the other way around. He was violating her, the sensations of 9S’s sex organs overlaid on his. It explained why he could feel pleasure radiating out of his insides, instead of separate from his internals. 

All this was female equipment and the unique pleasure that came with the set. She squeezed her clitoris between her forefinger and thumb, face burning red, legs spread wide for him to get a good look. She wanted him to watch and writhe. He bit back a scream, his frame trembling as he shut his eyes. He couldn't do this, he couldn't. He was coded for combat, not sexual sadism at the hands of an already sadistic Scanner.

Her forefinger breached her insides in a slow penetration, her finger bending at the joint and disappearing into her vagina. 

Too much. Too much, he wanted to cry and beg for her forgiveness even if he had no idea what she even wanted. However, her own low constitution seemed to have escaped her mind, as she dropped her hand, face a deep red as she whined loudly in his ear.

The palm of his hand solidly connected with her sternum, shoving her back onto the mattress with a soft thud. The motion had been automatic and lasted a split second, but displayed a critical change in power between them.

Now he was in control.

9S’ soft blue eyes widened at the sight of him shaking off her control with a roll of his shoulders, popping the joints in his right hand. 

“W–wai–wha–,” she gave a whimper, as if she wanted to gain his sympathy by pretending to be slightly pathetic.

Or maybe she wasn't pretending.

“I have to admit, that was... interesting, 9S.” He stuck out a finger and ran it along her lips, sticky with her saliva. “But that doesn't excuse the fact that you've been  _ awful _ .” His eyes flash with amusement, watching her through narrowed eyes.

9S swallows meekly, once again the bottom she knew she was deep, deep down. 

This was the hierarchy of sexual relations, tops, switches, and bottoms. And his Nines was no switch.

Without a word, he spreads her legs with no resistance, probing the warm flesh that greeted him in between her thighs. She whined and whimpered, giving him what she thought he wanted. And another time, yes, he would have  _ loved _ it, eating it up before eating her. But now, he wanted something... _ more _ from her. He penetrated her with a curl of his finger, kissing a nipple as his free hand disappeared out of her line of sight.

His Scanner moaned loudly, her body clenching around the smooth digit inside. All the torture she was attempting to give to him had backfired, instead leaving her whining and sobbing, needing him to finish what she started.

“2Beeek!” 9S screeched in surprise, her body jolting as he slipped his finger out of her. “Wh-what are you…?”

2B absentmindedly licked his wet finger with a thin smile in his lips. “Well, I don't know 9S. Your program was unique, to say the least.”

“Huh?”

He leaned down over her, pressing his mouth to her ear and whispering, “if you can be cruel, so can I.”

2B stood with one smooth movement, pulling his clothing back into place and sliding his coat onto his frame. He gave her another cryptic smile before her door slid closed behind him.

She frowned, attempting to sit up before a wave of sexual need ripped through her body. She shuddered, wetness dripping down her legs. “...ahh...what is…” her sex throbbed again with each pulse of her Black Box. Knees weak, she clutches her hands to her vagina, grinding her palms into her slit. 

A virus? No, she was fine before 2B…

2B…

Impossible, how could _he_ hack her?

“2B!” She shouted, knowing full well he couldn't hear her screams. “2B! Don't leave me like this! I'm sorry, I'll do anything just don't–ah!” She shuddered, her eyes screwing shut as she tried to hold off the onslaught of sensation he had left looping in her code. 

This was her game, he had no right to win it. She ground her teeth together and threw herself back onto her bed, fingers hovering over her stiff clit. She buried her face into her pillow and began to rub her fingers against the wet bud. There had to be an endgame. She just needed to reach it.


End file.
